Spin The Bottle
by Staraz
Summary: A story of what happens when 17 year old Sakura plays Spin The Bottle at Naruto's birthday party. Kakasaku oneshot. Enjoy!


**Spin the Bottle**

"Yo Kakashi-sensei! Come-hic- play with us!" a drunk blonde yelled at his teacher who was calmly sitting opposite him at the other edge of the sofa.

"You don't really have to shout, Naruto," he replied calmly, flipping a page of his Icha Icha book. "And no, I won't play."

The red-faced blonde stared at his teacher, who didn't even give a single look at him.

'I don't care. You're playing," he retorted, and promptly returned to chugging down his bottle of beer. At Naruto's retort, the others happily cheered and hiccupped in the process.

"Yeah! It's Naruto's birthday, so he can tell you to do whatever he wants!" Kiba slurred and burped loudly.

Beside Naruto, a girl clad in a white dress grinned widely and proceeded to slap Naruto's butt. "You go future Hokage!" she cheered, her cheeks tinted with pink. It was Sakura.

Hinata stifled a small giggle. She was drunk as well. Off shoulder, a strap of her spaghetti top had slid downwards. "N-neh, Naruto-kun, we should begin," she mumbled, her words slurring as she planted her hand on his thigh and ran it up and down suggestively.

The blond boy turned to stare intensely at her and said, "Yes, let's. I'll go first."

With that he clumsily spun, or rather threw a beer bottle on the floor with one hand, causing it to land in front of Hinata.

"Well Hinata, it looks like we have to go in the closet."

"Yesyes, it seems so…!"

"Hey NARUTO! You threw it to her on purpose! That's cheating!"

"…So what? Gotta problem? Well me and Hinata have to go-there- in the closet," he grinned dumbly as he clumsily pulled Hinata up and stumbled to the small closet in her house.

"Baka! Five minutes and no more!" Sakura giggled as she snatched the bottle from the floor.

"Neh Sakura, my turn my turn!" Kiba piped up, his fangs obvious through his wolfish smile.

"No, MY turn!" Ino whined, attempting to grab the bottle from Sakura.

"Ino-chan, I wanna see who Sakura has to go with!" Naruto's muffled voice was louder than anyone's even through the back of the room connected to the closet.

Sai's ever-smiling mask face was on. He was the other sober guy in the house, and nobody wanted him to play. Neither did he want to anyway.

"Ino, let Ugl-Sakura-chan play," he smiled pleasantly.

Ino's shoulders slumped, and after a moment reluctantly planted the bottle in Sakura's hands, who drank the few drops left inside and giggled happily in its mouth.

"Hee..hey this bottle has echo…Echo….ECHO!"

And the whole things repeated itself for a half a minute, rendering the participants speechless.

Behind the crowd a figure chuckled to himself while reading a book.

After Ino's prompting only then did she sigh, and still smiling, spin it.

Round and round it went, until it stopped at a person… who was-

"Kiba!" The group thundered with excited laughs and proceeded to get them up to the closet.

"KIBA? I want a respin," Sakura said, her voice high-pitched all of a sudden.

"Why? One spin per person only. You can have your turn again later, next round," Neji slurred, his lavender eyes winking at her sexily.

Sakura's face seemed to turn serious and sober as she glanced at Kiba, who was already licking his lips. She shuddered. She remembered the time he had tried to get her to do it with him at a club, but she had successfully kicked his balls, making him yelp in pain for the next few minutes or so. If he had his way with her this time, she'd probably be naked by the time they open the door for the next couple to get in.

"B-but no!" Sakura whined as she was clumsily shoved into the closet by Naruto, who had lipstick smudges all over him and was grinning from ear to ear. Just as Kiba was about to trudge in, a figure blocked his way.

"Kakashi sensei! Lemme in…" he said, his wolf fangs exposed as he looked at Sakura with glee and …delight.

"Sakura doesn't feel comfortable with you. So you're not going in," he said huskily through his mask. His eye was fixated on the book still as he held it in his hand.

"The bottle picked me, so .In," Kiba snarled annoyed. The group broke into chatter, and after a while, Ino piped up.

"Neh, Kakashi sensei! That's like, sooo not fair. If you don't want Kiba to go in, then someone else must go in! We can't let her off that easily!"

"Yeah, YOU go, Kakashi!" Genma smirked as he shoved him inside and snatched his book before locking the door.

Kakashi stumbled inside and collided with Sakura, landing on top of her on the floor.

"Fuck...Sorry… Lost my footing.." he mumbled, but trailed off as he looked into the girl's green eyes.

Her intense gaze made him lose his train of thought and they just stayed that way.

"Kakashi sensei…Your eye is gray…" she peered closer curiously, leaning her face forward. His breath was caught in his throat as she leaned closer.

It didn't mean that if he wasn't drunk, he wouldn't do anything stupid. In fact, he did just that.

Knowing that he would regret it soon enough, his masked lips slowly advanced towards her and gently pressed against her own. And suddenly, it was as if a volcano erupted, and all emotions were spinning out of control.

Sakura fiercely responded to the kiss and pushed him to the side of the closet, planting her hands on his chest, her fingers clawing into his vest. Adrenaline ran in his veins and he couldn't seem to control his actions either. His hands were stroking her small back as he nibbled on her lower lip for entrance.

She complied and his tongue entered her orifice, stroking, earning a few moans of pleasure in the process.

This seemed to spur him even more. He lifted her into his lap and she straddled him willingly, pressing into him until he could feel every curve on her small body through the thin fabric of her dress.

She didn't even notice her dress had hiked up to her waist and he was feeling her ass with only her underwear on. HE seemed to take pleasure in it and planted chaste kisses, ravishing her neck. She arched her back and he ravished her even more roughly, until-

"OKAY! MY TURN!" The door unlocked quickly and was slammed wide open to reveal a happy faced Ino and Shikamaru and the rest of the group sitting down. What they saw stunned all of them to silence.

A pink-faced Sakura was blushing madly as a maskless Kakashi scooped her up, carrying her bridal style. He had a serious look on his face. "I'm sorry guys, but I have to take her home."

"Take her? Why?" Ino's face had turned pink after seeing his face for the first time. It seemed all the girls thought the same thing- how absolutely hot Sakura's teacher was.

He smirked, making his face even more handsome. "We have some unfinished business."

And with that, he carried her off into the night.

COOKIES FOR REVIEWS! :)


End file.
